Hormonal Teenagers
by Makasia
Summary: The Cullen and Hale family move to England and start school its Bella and Nessie first time in 10 years since they were around humans. Will Nessie fit in or stick out like a sore thumb? ... My first submitted Fanfic so play nice Original Pairing


**Hormonal Teenagers**

_**Summary**__: The Cullen and Hale family move to England and start school its Bella and Nessie first time in 10 years since they were around humans. Will Nessie fit in or stick out like a sore thumb?_

* * *

It was the summer of 2018 and the rest of my vampire family and I will be going to school in Manchester, England and Carlisle has a job at the Manchester Hospital and Esme has started a wedding planners business with Alice, Nessie, Rosalie and I on weekends and holidays or any sunny days we get.

"Nessie, Are you ready to go" I sung to my daughter and I've finally started calling her Nessie after 10 years "Yea Mom I'm coming" she replied. "Bella, Love come give me a hand with the luggage", "Coming Edward" I sung.

Renesmee POV

"Aunt Alice, Where are my black stilettos?" I asked after I ran to her room where she was packing her large range of clothes in to suit cases that were black with silver swirls in to flower like patterns. "They are in your mother's wardrobe Ness." "Thanks heaps" I pecked her cheek then ran to mom's room as I thought _Dad please tell mom to stop stealing my favorite heels and I'm almost done packing I'll put my stuff at the bottom of the stairs _I heard him chuckle and tell mom "It's not my fault Alice hasn't gotten me some and that we are the same size!", "I'll get you some as soon as we get to England!" Alice all most screamed. "Dad I'm ready to go" "Ok Ness" he replied

Edward POV

"Carlisle, Esme are you two ready to go?" _Yes Edward, Esme just needs to find her keys ask Alice if she can find them _"ESME! THEIR IN THE CAR ALREADY" Alice yelled from some where in the house "There you go Carlisle" I laughed "LET'S DO THIS THING!" Yelled Emmett and Jacob in synchronization behind me I ducked _"Sor-ry Ed-ward" _they giggled like little girls "Are you girls done now we're leaving right now!" I growled at them. "BYE EVERYONE SEE YOU ON THE BOAT, BELLA, NESSIE AND I EQUAL LEAVING!"

**The Boat Trip**

Bella POV

Holy Crow! That boat is huge and it sparkles _**(A/N Bella loves shiny things)**_

But I sparkle better in the sun I could win against it any day "Hmpf" "What is it Bella?"

Asked my beautiful angel, I dropped my mind shield that I have now perfected after 5 years and repeated it again "You sound like someone I know "he whispered in my ear then nodding towards Rosalie. I snorted at that "But still I sparkle so much nice then…that" I pointed towards the huge cruise ship we were boarding we walked at human pace to our suite we had number 100 while Jacob and Ness had 101, Rose and Em 102, Alice and Jasper 103 and of coarse Carlisle and Esme 104 so we were in a line. Our cabins were dark purple and gold the bathrooms light gold with a purple feature tiles going up the wall. While the bed we won't use had the same purple feature wall at the head. Our little bunch of cabins had the top private deck with a pool and function/dining room for our cabins only. Knock, Knock "Bella, Edward function room now."

The whole Cullen clan was gathered in the function room "High School Enrolment meeting" explained Edward "Oh Yay!" I said sarcastically " Ok so were all here, Rose and Jasper will be twins Bella is your younger sister you will go by Hale and Emmett, Edward, Alice and Nessie are brother and sister Ness is the youngest the then Alice , Edward then of course Emmett is the oldest you will go by Cullen." Explained Carlisle "Esme and I will be adoptive parent like before and Jacob is an only child." "YES I'm the oldest, can I tell Edward Alice what to do now?" Edward growled at what Emmett just said. "No Emmett, here are the enrolment forms for all of you" he passed them out as he said this. "Ok guys here is the blueprint for our new house Alice and Jasper your room is here, Rose and Emmett's is here , Bella and Edward's will be there with Nessie and Jake's is across from that the wardrobes for then all are 10 x 5 meters all with 5 x 5 bathrooms." Esme announced "YAY!" screamed Alice "Girls were planning a shopping spree in here in 10mins please be here or ELSE" Alice said matter-of-factly.

**10 Minutes Earlier still in Bella POV…**

Ok so I'm going to _have_ to do is Calculus and Art and Social Studies my electives will be Fashion and Music and Biology and sign my name to agree… **Bella Hale **

**Edward POV**

I peeked over Bella's shoulder and wrote down exactly the same subjects then I signed… _Edward Cullen._

**Rosalie POV **

Wow red looks good on my nails great I have to fill in the enrolment pack my electives

Will be Fashion with Alice and Bella and yadda yadda signed _Rosalie Hale_

_**(A/N **__**every one signs they also have the same classes as their partner)**_

Renesmee Cullen

Alice Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Hale

**Jacob Black**

**Carlisle POV…**

As Esme was talking about the house I signed all of their enrolment forms

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen **

**Carlisle Cullen **

Done finally thank you vampire speed

just then Nessie yawned and fell asleep leaning on Jacob _Edward you better take Ness to bed _he nodded then whispered to Jacob to take her back to the cabin.

**10 Minutes Later…**

**The Meeting with the girls**

**Esme POV**

"Ok girls lets plan!" Alice said cheerfully "Rose and Bella you will be looking at shoes bags and accessories while Esme and I will do tops, pants and skirts… so let's get cracking" just as cheerful "Here are some London fashion magazines so flick threw and find some good clothes and don't for get the guys clothes or they will be wearing nothing" she said through her fits of giggles … "OoO I found one Rose its red perfect for a school dance." I said with excitement ".God Esme that hot as Alice were getting it!" she yelled " I like that long blue one" Bella added "And I like the little black one and Ness will be hot in that pink one." Alice stated.

"What will I look hot in?" Renesmee asked as she walked in.

"Oh hey ness I thought you were sleeping but this dress here sweetie" I said pointing at the magazine she ran around "I love it Grandma" she beamed at me.

**3 Weeks Later… 5 Weeks Later… England!**

**Bella POV**

We finally made it to England and first thing we do is shopping for clothes and furniture

But that should be second, first should be to hunt.

Edwards eye we dark gold almost black and I bet mine were the same. Esme had a nick with DIY she had a hammer called Emmett a jackhammer called Alice on V and Redbull and some various other tools that are not vampires or human for that matter.

Our new mansion is a bit like the one on Casper the friendly ghost… Whipstaff wasn't it? Any Hoo mine and Edward's room is… well you know were Esme told you on the boat remember… Good I don't have to bite you and drink your blood Yum.

**Edward POV**

All I could hear was _Wow I love this place_._ It's beautiful_. Until I heard one distinct voice _Dad where is Mom she stole my stilettos again! _I just had to laugh I looked at Jasper he looked confused he had too many emotions to deal with … Excitement…Angry… Surprise… Lust and a few more. I feel sorry for him, he has is bad worse then me I think.

"Renesmee you better go to bed you to Jacob we have a big day tomorrow." "Yes Dad we all ready upstairs Jake is just telling me a story about Rachel and Rebecca", "Oh, ok Ness."

**The Next Day…**

Renesmee POV

I woke up to my mom sitting next to me with light blue skinny jeans and a navy blue top with love heart shapes coming down from her neck to the top of her breasts she and black shiny flats which also had a cream love heart on the top, her wedding ring on a chain around her neck with her charm bracelet on her wrist. Her blue sapphire studs were also part of her attire.

"You look good mom", "Yeah Alice got to me" she complained "I better get dressed now ill meet you down stairs."

I had a really fast shower and dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans my black stilettos and a pink tube top and a grey long-sleeved half back jacket although I had my 'space heater' as my mom says. I put in my dangling earrings that had little leaves in them I slide on my tiffany ring and my silver R with diamonds in it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen we're going to be late!" Dad yelled to me "Coming Dad!"

I ran down the stairs nearly tripping half way curse my mom's tripping gene, Dad just chuckled at the thought.

**5 Minutes later…**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I are walking to pick up our family's schedules. I tried so hard to block out the disgusting thought of my peers _Oh my gosh look at that red head girl she is so hot just like that brunette the blonde and black head chicks_ "Girls look taken" I whispered at vampire speed so the humans didn't hear then I leant over and kissed Bella passionately _Come on when can we guys get a break all the hotties are taken. _I just had to smirk at that.

At the office "Cullen and Hale schedules please" I asked politely "Er, H-here you go Sir" "Thank you" I answered with the same politeness as before. The office lady was having very disturbing thoughts _Oh my oh my he Is so gorgeous to bad he's to young I heard is father works at the hospital might run in to him when I get my cast off my leg._

I went quickly to the car park and handed out the schedules to the right sibling "Yeah I've got English with Rosalie first" explained Renesmee.

**After 10 mins of comparing timetables…**

**Renesmee POV**

The only subject I get by my self is Woodworks (building with wood) _yay_ I imaged me jumping up and down clapping my hands sarcastically.

"Oh Hello there dears you must be the new students Rosaline and Ren-Rem~", "Its Rosalie and Renesmee Miss", "Oh that's an unusual name." "Please introduce your selves to the class ladies" _Dad why complicated name people always get it wrong_ I thought to Edward who I guess was listening out. "Hello my name is Rosalie Hale I'm adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen I have eight adopted siblings, my hobbies are fashion designing with Bella, Alice, Esme and Renesmee and DIY and that's it ", "Thank you Rosaline." "Its Rosa-lie not Rosaline", "Renesmee…". "Hello my name is Renesmee but you can call me Nessie and I'm adopted as Rosalie said. I enjoy reading running and scrap booking and playing the piano with my brother Edward."

"Thank you ladies please take a seat at the back of the room." Yes I love the back I can finish quickly with out anyone noticing. Next I have music with Edward then drama with Jake and mum. Then lunch and after that I have woodworks and fashion.

I touched Rose's arm and showed her my sketch design of a dress I wanted to make with her, she ripped a piece of paper out of her book and wrote…

_That's really good Ness_

_Ill make the sketch then ill make _

_The pattern on paper for you then _

_We can make it tomorrow after school._

I nodded in response she smiled back. _BRRRR _the bell rang. We meet Alice and Bella in the hall then I linked arms with them and Rose and we walk to the oval were the student ate there lunch. "Ness I saw that a bunch of girls will come up to you and ask to be friends and don't eat them" Alice whispered "Alice!" I groaned. Then there they were three English girls all very pretty with wavy blonde and brown hair.

"Hello my name is Elizabeth this is Sarah and Kathy we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us today or tomorrow I guess you would want to sit with your family the first day…", "Thanks I'm Renesme but you can call me Nessie I would sit with you tomorrow if that's okay I would like to sit with my family today" I answered "Cool wants your next subject?", "Er…" I grabbed out my timetable which I didn't need tanks to vampire memory "Music in M10." "Oh cool we have music next to… what do you play?" "I play piano and I sing" I could play violin and flute as well but I didn't want to say them because of the vampire thing.

"Nessie could you come here please" called my mother "Oh I better go I'll meet you at music Elizabeth" "Bye" "Bye."

"They seem nice Ness their thoughts were kind too" Edward whispered in my ear.

**After Lunch…**

**Edward POV **

Renesmee and I hurried to music and she went to greet her new friends "Elizabeth, Sarah and Kathy meet my da-brother Edward, Edward meet Elizabeth, Sarah and Kathy." _Sorry I wasn't thinking and that was a mouthful say that 5 xs faster_ "It's nice to meet you ladies" I nodded at them each of them _He is so cute I wonder if he is single _

"Hi." They murmured timidly.

"Okay class we have some new students today from Forks, Washington, USA. Edward and Ren-Renusme…Sorry dear how one pronounces you name." _Again dad with the name thing_ Renesmee thought to me "It's Pronounced Renesmee but the class may call me Nessie." She spoke with annoyance "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"My name is Mrs. Mackay and ill be your music teacher for the year", "Proceed."

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen this is my younger sister Renesmee we are adopted children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. I enjoy playing piano and reading also baseball with my family.", "and I I'm taken by Bella Hale" I whispered at vampire speed to ness that stifled a giggle.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee but you all can call me Nessie I enjoy running, reading and fashion with my sisters and adoptive mother and I also play piano and I sing."

"Thank you Edward and Nessie…May I see who clever you both are at your passions?"

"Yes'm" Ness and I said in synchronization.

"Edward please proceeds then you can after him Nessie."

I played my lullaby I wrote for Bella when we first met. _Oh my he is good at piano as he is to look at _one of the girls thought.

"That is splendid Edward who is that written by?" "I wrote that my self for my girlfriend when me first met Miss."

Renesmee played the lullaby I wrote for here when she was a few months old she learnt how to play it an hour later. I swore I heard a drip someone must be drooling over her pff. "Jeremy Lark wake up and write lines I mustn't drool in class!" the whole class laughed.

_I wish people don't laugh at him like that it's nasty_ thought a girl named Julienne _those new kids look nice I might ask Nessie if she would like to hang out with me before those snobs Elizabeth and her group does I remember what she did last summer. it was horrible poor girl left the school for what she did I wonder Nina's hair has grown back yet?_I better warn Ness about Elizabeth later.

_Edward, blood will spill on the oval at lunch next lunch Carlisle will call the office now to tell us to come home in 2 minutes _Alice reported and sure enough the PA system crackled on "Would the new students Cullen and Hale please report to the principal's office"

"Okay Ness and Edward please go to the office" Mrs. Mackay said.

"Let's go Ness" she hoped up and wandered to the door _what's going on dad?_ "Blood will be spilt at lunch Carlisle is calling the office." I whispered so no-one would hear but her at the same instant Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Rose, Bella and Emmett was at our side I reached for Bella's hand. But she bet me there. All of a sudden she had her lips crushed against mine I smiled against her lips she must have noticed the girls staring out there class windows at me so she had to claim me "cough get a room cough" one guess Emmett. Bella turned and stuck her tongue out at him like a 4yr old. "It's no different that you and Rose at night" "Bella bad images bad, Bad images" Ness whined "Sorry love and sorry Edward." Bella apologized "Ha! That is funny" Alice said at random "What's funny Alice?" I asked "And why are you singing Forever & Always by Taylor Swift in Spanish?" "I'm singing it so you can't read my thought because it's a secret.

**Alice POV**

I started singing Forever and always by Taylor Swift because I was going to look for something that could make us get out off school for the rest of the day and sure enough

_**A female will fall and hit her head on the concrete and blood came oozing out and Bella and Jasper went crazy then everything went black **_

But also we were going to play truth or dare Cullen style and Bella would have to call Mike Newton and yeah that's I'll I got a glimpse of.

We arrived home


End file.
